Home Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the UK Charts Archive Wiki UK Charts Archive for Singles and Albums with edits and 3 active admins since October 2012! WAM Rank: 2543 (2864) (Peak: 1846) WAM Score: 45.50 (38.72) of Incomplete articles of Very incomplete articles (Help Out) Create new page: width=30 ' | | ' Roar.jpg|Latest Chart|link=UK Singles & Album Chart (21/09/2013)|linktext=Katy Perry keeps it up at #1 with Roar Thinking_about_you_calvin_harris.png|Spread The Word!|linktext=Our wiki needs more editors! Do your bit and spread the word about this wiki! goin' crazy.jpg|Other Charts|link=List of Charts Not Related to the Official Chart|linktext=Check out other music related charts on the wiki The UK Charts Archive Wiki (formerly UK Singles Chart Wiki) was founded by user Havemeforty to store chart archives for UK singles and albums sales compiled by the Official Charts Company. You can find peak positions, weekly charts and artist singles and albums stats. The wiki also contains data from other music related charts, Fun and Games, plus much more. As we are not very well known by the public as of yet, you can help us spread the word about it to others who have interest in the charts, including use of social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter! Note: Chart data for the Top 200 is not recorded in most cases on this wiki as the data for the Top 200 singles and albums are usually only available from UK Charts Plus as a paid subscription service. We do, however, provide singles and albums that have peaked within the Top 200 on this wiki by getting the data for new entries from the Zobbel website, which are archived on this wiki. We do not know, however, whether or not the releases peaked higher than the debut position in the Top 200. Artist stats pages are not 100% accurate as we do not have enough users yet who make sure they are updated every week. There are also incomplete chart weeks which we can only get the Top 40 archives from the Official Charts Company. * UK Singles & Album Chart Top 100: Sundays at 4:00PM to 7:00PM (Top 100 is not published until 7:00) (see current) * UK Singles Chart Update/Midweek Chart: Wednesdays at 6:00PM on the BBC website * BBC Radio 1 Playlist/1Xtra Playlist: Weekly * 4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20: Thursdays * Taylor jago 16.06's Chart Predictions blog post: Usually every Friday * 15th November 1952: The first ever UK singles chart is created * November 1958: The first ever UK albums chart is created * 11th February 1969: The The Official Charts Company is born * March 2004: The Chart Archive site is created by Mazilladon * 5th October 2012 at 18:16: The UK Charts Archive Wiki is created * 12th October 2012: Admin The Bad Ice Creams joined the wiki * 15th November 2012: Chart Archive is closed down for breach of the Official Charts Company's database rights * 16th November 2012: Admin Hotchoc26 joined the wiki * 6th December 2012: Admin Tryanthon joined the wiki * 13th February 2013: The UK Charts Archive is 100 days old * 23 February 2013: Admin NicholasBBQ32 joined the wiki * 18 March 2013: Admin Taylor jago 16.06 joined the wiki * 12 April 2013: First game of Chart Predictions * June/July 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 10,000 edits * Between April and May 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 500 articles * 18th July 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki reaches 1,000 articles * 1st August 2013: The UK Charts Archive Wiki exists for 300 days See more stats at Upcoming Events *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever: Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (Pk : 6) (160 weeks) * Most consecutive weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (89 consecutive weeks) * Most weeks at number one: Frankie Laine - I Believe (18) (non-consecutive) * Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) * Biggest climb ever: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' (99 to 5) * Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) * Highest dropout ever: 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) * Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) See the Chart Records page for the full list * The Chart Archive: Defunct Top 100 singles and albums archive, taken down last November by the Official Charts Company for breaching their database rights, spawning the creation of this wiki. * Official Charts Company: Official weekly singles and album charts * aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75) * Zobbel: New entry updates (including 'sort of' peak data for the Top 101-200) * The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 (including the midweek chart/chart update) * Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs Artist stats for Top 75 only * Chartwatch: Includes free PDFs for Top 200/250 charts from 1995-2011 (exc. 1996-1998) * UK Charts Plus: Paid subscription service for Top 200 single and album data * BBC Radio 1 Playlist : Including the official 1Xtra Playlist * 4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20: Fresh music tracks compiled by 4music.com Chart Weeks 1952-1958: Yuku forum provided by user Vicky Williams 04/01/1958-02/01/1960: Invisionfree.com mid 1960-2010: Top 40 archive by the Official Charts Company 2011-present: The UK Charts Archive Wiki * Lyric Wiki - Find over 2,700,000 song lyrics for your favourite songs * Music Wiki - General wiki for all things music * Now Music Wiki - The wiki dedicated to the Now music albums * Music Video Wiki - Find your favourite music videos Category:Browse Category:Incomplete Articles Fun and Games UK Singles & Album Chart Top 100 UK Singles Chart Update/Midweek Chart Category:UncategorizedIf youWhen